disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantic: Volcanic World (Part 1)
'Atlantic: Volcanic World (Part 1) '''is the 3rd episode of Season 1 of Disneyscripts, Carolinecat1, and Yvoire Abad’s episodes. Summary One day later, before Dylan and his parents go home, the Demonic Army kidnaps Vampirina’s friends and family and worse, the PJ Masks and the Disney Junior Club are taken to custody at a volcanic planet called "Platcanor". Now it's up to Armadylan and Vampirina to save her family and their friends and find out what Thantos and his army are planning to do this time! Plot The episode begins in night, at Vampirina's bedroom, in the Scare B&B, where she invites Dylan to sleep with her. Dylan thanks Vampirina for inviting him to sleep with her, then they go to sleep. Everyone in the Scare B&B were already sleeping, but something wasn't right, as Kraggler, Demontia, Sartorius and other demons of Demonic Army are outside the Scare B&B. They were sneaking in the houses of some Vampirina's friends to capture them! In Oxana and Boris' bedroom, Kraggler has snuck in and uses the red sleeping mist spell by blowing it on them to prevent them from waking up and also captures them. In Poppy and Edgar's bedroom, inside their house, the two were changing their clothes to pajamas, but Demontia sneaks in their room using the window and while the two are not looking, a demon sneaks them behind. As he gets closer to them, Poppy and Edgar turn around, then see the intruder being in their room, but before the two could scream for help, Demontia immediately covers their mouths with chloroform until they get unconscious, and worse, Demontia then kidnaps the two Peeplesons. Outside the Scare B&B and the other houses, the Demonic Army have all captured the unconscious friends and family of Vampirina and worse, the PJ Masks? The other demons must have probably teleported to their houses and captured them, then teleported back into Pennsylvania. Kraggler tells Demontia and Sartorius that they should tie them up. After tying them, Sartorius summons the portal to Platcanor and went in it, along with the other demons of Demonic Army with the kidnapped kids, Vampirina's parents and the PJ Masks! In the morning, Dylan yawns and wakes up as he sees that Vampirina is not on her bed as she was going to school. As Dylan goes downstairs, Vampirina was searching for her parents, Demi, and Gregoria to give them a hug and say goodbye, before going to school. Dylan's father then appears and Mr. Shell reminds his son that he is going out just for lunch. Dylan says goodbye to his father and will see him in hours. Dylan sees a worried Vampirina, who was looking for her parents and her two friends. Vampirina then asks Dylan if he had seen her parents. But he didn't, which made Vampirina become even more worried. But she had no more time for that anymore, because she needs to hurry up to school as she doesn't want to get late. Before leaving, Vampirina hugs Dylan and will see him later right after her school, then quickly leaves in a hurry. At the school, Vampirina arrived and went inside, but when she went in her class, she was surprised that only her teacher was there, all of her classmates, even her two friends Poppy and Bridet are not present. Her teacher asks his student if she knows why all of his classmates are absent, but Vampirina doesn't know. Her teacher couldn't able to start the class without all of her classmates absent. Vampirina had to return home, because her teacher had to cancel the class thanks to the absence of all her classmates, unaware that they were captured by the Demonic Army and taken to custody at the volcanic planet last night. Inside the Scare B&B, Dylan is playing on his iDisney when Vampirina arrived and went in. Dylan was confused that she arrived so early, as he asks Vampirina why she is home so early. Vampirina replies that all of her classmates are absent, even Poppy and Bridget, and her teacher had to cancel the class, because the class couldn't be able to start with just her and all of her classmates are absent. Dylan nods about she was making a point. She then asks if her parents are home right now, but they're still not. Vampirina is getting so worried and really hopes that they're okay and that nothing bad happens to them. She also says that her parents and her friends would never vanish like this before, so where could they be? She adds that they should look for her parents and her friends and make sure that they're okay. Dylan agrees and both went outside the Scare B&B and split up to look for her missing parents and her friends. Dylan was still wondering about the disappearance of Vampirina's parents and family until he heard the sound of the summoning of a portal coming from the back alley. He checks it out to see what's making the noise, and he was shocked to see a demon kidnapping a girl, one of Vampirina's friends, then went in the portal to the other side of it! Now Dylan realized that it was probably Thantos and the Demonic Army, who were responsible on disappearance of Vampirina's friends and her parents. Dylan immediately went to his vampire friend to warn her that the Demonic Army up to no good again! As he came to Vampirina, he shouts that he saw a demon capture one of her friends and went in the portal to the other side (Platcanor), and the Demonic Army must have captured them. As she heard this, she becomes upset and demanded that those villains will pay for kidnapping her parents and her friends. Dylan comforts his friend and tells her not to worry for that they will save them, which she thanks him. Before that, Dylan went to the Octopod to see Kwazii. In the Octopod, Kwazii is seen practicing his ocean pearl bracelet’s powers, until he sees Dylan and then greeted. He then asks Dylan what he was doing here, then Dylan replied that he needs to borrow his ocean pearl bracelet, because there was an emergency. Agreeing, Kwazii gives it to him and has him promise not lose it and return it to him. Dylan thanks him and quickly leaves to return to the Scare B&B in Pennsylvania. In the Scare B&B, Vampirina is seen sitting on beside the table with a sad look on her face for that she was still worried about her parents and her friends, and hopes that those villains doesn't try to hurt them. Dylan arrives and approaches her. He shows the ocean pearl bracelet to her and thinks that he should teach her how to use it for their mission to save her friends and parents. A confused Vampirina asks what does it do, as Dylan replies that she will wear Kwazii’s Atlantic Armor and gives her Poseidon's Trident. She should have it because it was too dangerous for her to come with him with being unarmed, even if she still has vampire powers, and she agrees. In sunset before night, after teaching Vampirina how to use the ocean pearl bracelet, Dylan transforms into Armadylan, and he and Vampirina are ready to save their friends and her family! When they went outside the Scare B&B, the two spot another demon taking a captured girl who tried to scream for help, but her mouth was covered with chloroform that she got unconscious. The two quietly follow the demon to find their friends and her parents. The demon sneakily went in the back alley, then summons the portal and goes in it, with the unconscious girl. The two kids immediatly go in the portal before it disappears. In the other side of the portal, at the volcanic planet, Platcanor, the demon brings the captured girl to the dungeon when Armadylan and Vampirina appeared from the portal as it now disappears. Armadylan reminds Vampirina that they should sneak and be careful by evading, as there are many guards of Platcanor patrolling everywhere to avoid the intruders. Vampirina hopes that they could rescue their friends and her parents on time. At the dungeon, inside the cell where the prisoners are being held, Bridget tries to scream for help, but she is threatened by a guard, who is pointing his demonic sword to her, as Poppy tries to calm her down. The guard closes and locks the door to prevent them from escaping. Connor asks them what was going on, but they don't know. Poppy has seen these PJ Masks before, so she asks who they are. The three PJ Masks introduce themselves and Amaya quickly recognizes Poppy and Bridget, as Vampirina's friends and her parents, all replied that it was nice to meet them. Bridget was then glad that Vampirina and Dylan are probably okay. The PJ Masks are surprised when she just said his name, as he's their friend. Amaya adds that she, Connor and Greg know him and he's also their friend. Bridget nods and is again hoping someone will save them, ending the episode. TO BE CONTINUED... Powers that Kwazii used * Atlantic Armor * Magic Shield * Super Strength * Poseidon's Trident Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, '' click here''. Category:Episodes focusing on Armadylan Category:Episodes focusing on Vampirina Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Episodes that need images Category:Part One of the Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with villains Category:Complete episodes Category:Family Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Poppy Category:Episodes focusing on Bridget Category:Yvoire Abad’s episodes